The Broken Life of a Spy
by espia
Summary: Cammie is trying to figure out Zachary Goode but maybe she will realize his life isn't all a spy 'game' and not everybody wins.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Based off Ally Carter's novel series, "Gallagher Girls" all credit is given to these six books.**

** Introduction**

My current training was blemished as I watched them go. Bex, Liz, and Macey were all bundled in perfectly suitable outfits (according to Macey) with the frozen winter weather. I sat as I watched the long limo pull out of our extremely secure grounds along with two other, not as expensive, cars. I knew almost every detail about the three students leaving considering they were not only my best friends, but also my family- the sisters of Gillian. I knew I sat three stories high off the ground as I saw them pull out, I also knew the latest news in Russian attacks and huge enemy groups of the CIA and MI6, but at the moment those details in my life were dangerously insignificant and I knew I had to stop acting like a normal 16 year old and take in counter the fact that I was soon to be a spy. With my schools long hours of teaching me how to anticipate but never be surprised, how to use the tools and skills an asset obtains, and to use your mind as your biggest weapon, I never thought I would have a problem with something as simple as a boy.

The school I attend is not just a high-end boarding school; it is a training school for future intelligence operatives. Therefore, I know every detail of a restaurant I come out of, I can know the time of day at any given point in any country… almost, I know how to knock out or kill anyone I meet, and I know a ton of different languages, but of all that, they don' t teach you how to understand boys.

Anyway, I was alone complete silence over took the room as well as my mind. I wasn't sleeping but I we clear of thought just staring at the window. Odd enough this has been the third time this has happened this month and I am horribly angry! We are taught never to lose our train of thought. If you lose thought you have to recalculate and remember where you left off, I forgot the time (which is something I am not _ever_ supposed to do) along with forgetting how many bags are now absent and how many people just left in each car. I FORGOT TO COUNT! That is what I call losing my touch. (Almost every spy has a codename, mine I am particularly proud of; the chameleon. If you have guessed I am a pavement artist by the characteristics of this animal, you would be correct. With the power of training in this field of work I can do things such as open an old squeaky door with not the slightest sound.) So losing my touch is a very detrimental thing.

The three friends I just left were the ones who have helped me all this time with personal drama as well as physical problems so seeing them leave was kind of sad but I know they will be back before the new semester it's just sort of lonely without them.

At the moment my mom is on a mission in Libya and my dad sadly is missing, as in most likely dead, so I am stuck here with a few teachers and the state of Virginia to keep me busy over break. But as I sat there only one thing really surfaced, Zach.

Education: Blackthorne

Name: Zachery Goode

Observation: Short dark hair, tall, strong, and green eyes

That's pretty much all I know. I don't know how to feel about him, he's mysterious and full of cockiness but I kind of like it…maybe. I mean he was like a puzzle when I last saw him a year ago at the exchange. He is connected somehow with the CIA but I don't understand how he constantly knows more than me. For one thing though, he seems to know Mr. Solomon (our Covert Operations teacher) and that might have more than a little to do with it.

I left the window seat and glanced around the room tasking in the openness and deciding to enjoy my break, I went to Mr. Solomon's office to find out a little more about Zach and maybe also get some information out of him about where my mom is.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a bulging file on my mom (the headmistress)'s desk and I couldn't help but grab it. Almost never is something just sitting out like this, sure I knew it was probably because Mr. Solomon is in the middle of marking changes, but I don't care I need to figure out what or who Goode is. I know if my friends were still here they would help me too but I am on my own.

I had a large folder holding papers labeled _Zachery Goode _in my hands now and I flipped open to the first document; a scrip print-out of his current mission. I heard a door close most likely from down the hall and realized it was Mr. Solomon coming back. So I scanned as well as I could in the short time I had and I saw a few things pop out,

_Cameron Ann Morgan _(several times)

_Circle _

_Mathew Morgan_

_Extreme danger_

This was more exciting than I had thought! I had my thumb on the paper and within seconds the files were out of my grasp and into my teacher's hands. Lucky for me I got to pick the file up that had dropped because of my thumb trying to hold it and saw two more less familiar names,' Jonas' and 'Grant'.

I looked up with a masked expression, I wanted to smile and ask him what my name was doing in Zach's file but I thought better of myself.

"Cameron what are you doing." He asked annoyed. I was trying to think of an answer but I didn't know exactly what statement would sum it up. I opened my mouth to speak anyway but closed it just as fast when I saw his sneer turn into a smirk so I waited for a response.

"Actually I have a small assignment for you." Coming from a teacher like Mr. Solomon this sounded more like a mission which I was all up for.

"I was hoping Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Macey would still be here to help you but I think that this is something you could handle on your own. I know why you came up here, to ask about Zach." He knows these things and it can be very annoying but he continued not needing an answer," That boy is not who you think he is and neither is Blackthorne, I think you know that?" his question reminded me of what Zach told me when I first met him so I nodded in reply and he went on explaining," I am giving you until the end of break to find out everything you can about him and remember, to find a bird look in his nest." With that quote he walked out the door with the file.

My emotions were all over the place. I can find Zach myself and I have permission get to see Blackthorne! (Take that Zach!) But then again, I have no idea how to get there and where exactly 'there' is.

I turned around and rushed after Joe but he was gone. UGH! Is this how others feel when I disappear every five minutes? But I shook off the thought and headed back to the empty room. But I stopped short in front of the door when I heard loud whispering.

"Joe! What the heck? Cammie can't do that she's not even a spy yet!" The voice was old and scratchy and it came from a room down the hall so I fallowed the voice.

"Relax Buckingham she doesn't even know anything she couldn't even start if she wanted. I just made her feel like she could do something over break and besides, if she does find something it could be helpful" Then my other teacher added, "or harmful." But all I could do was smile as Joe Solomon backed out of the room and started in the other direction down the hall. I quickly rushed to catch up with him.

"Take me." Maybe it sounded strange but it was simple and to the point. When he stopped and turned to me after a little bit I realized he didn't exactly get the point so I repeated filling in more information.

"Take me to Blackthorne." I started and he glared at the ground then squinted up at me as he plainly said, "Sorry." and turned back around to walk again. But I was far from satisfied so I kept pushing for an answer I liked, "You said I could go on a mission and the supporters always supply their workers with things such as transportation." I thought that was a fair argument considering it was one of the first things he taught us in eighth grade. But he just shook his head and inhaled. I was fired up he told me I could do this just for fun? No!

"All you have to do is drop me off and I can take it from there." I said making it sound easy but even I knew it wouldn't be.

"It's not that simple and you would have no back-up. Now unless you want to go over safety procedures and protocols with me young lady, then I advise you to figure it out yourself."

"That's not fair you said I could do this and you know it's impossible to get there in the first place. Then of all things you know where it is and you are a certified adult for something like this and you won't even try to take me there." But all he said was, "Nothing is impossible."

I stopped and glared at him but I already knew he wouldn't stop to ask what's wrong, he's not like that. So I took a deep breath and turned going back to my room. I entered and scanned the room to see everything exactly how I would remember it if I were asked on some pop quiz or something, except for one thing. A paper was lying on my bed and I ran over to pick it up knowing no one else was ever in my room anymore and read it.

**Cameron, **

**8:00am**

**Front lot**

**-J**

I was practically jumping wondering what this was for. Would Zach be there? Would Joe tell me more and explain to me?

All the questions made me too happy to sleep that night but I did anyway waiting to wake up.


End file.
